New Ally, Brighter Future
by Hoshimura Hinata
Summary: Ichigo wasn't strong enough to win a battle in the Soul Socety saga, and got help from a unuxpected source. "Who are you!why are you helping!" "Someone you shouldn't know yet."She reaplied calmly. AU after Soul Soul Socety Saga. In a little Hiatus.
1. prologue

A/N:Hello!Here is Mika and this is my fisrt fanfiction,please review or even flame it(but try to not to),okay...with the history:

Pain

That was all that Ichigo was fealling,he had lost to that red haired fukutaichou,Abarai Renji and said man was about to kill was knocked out for trying to help,sama thing with Ganju and now he had failed to save Rukia,just like he had failed to protect his mother,that fact hurt even more than the wonds on his the pain was stoping,he was losing consiouness,this is bad,very bad...

Darkness

Thas was all he could see,he was hearing voices,two of them were familliar,bt the thirth was strange,sweet and soft,feminine and childshi,familliar and unfamilliar at the same opened his eyes to see Yamada Hanataro,the member of the 4th division who helped him to go so he dead too?

"Ichigo-san,you woke?"Said the boy

"Hanataro,what happend?"He replied weakly.

"You lost to the red haired pinapple, idiot"Said Ganju.

"Then how the hell did we get here? How are we alive?'Asked Ichigo with a little more strenght.

"I think I can answer that, Kurasaki-san"Came the aswer by the voice he was hearing earlier. On the left side of the bed stoo a beatiful noble looking kid. She had long black hair tied in a pony tail with a black and white rinbbon(the right side is black and the left is white), she was wearing a lavenden Kimono with a purple asiatic parttenr, her pale skin was shineng by the candles and she had a childshi happiness in her eyes that Ichigo was surprised to see something like that in someone that lived on a place with such rules.

"Who are you?"Ichigo asked with full strenght now in his voice, he didn't care that she was a kid this crazed place teached him to expect the unexpect, so he wouldn't understimate a little girl.

"Well, Kurosaki-san, is a pleasure to meet you too, my name is Yuki and I'm a frind of Rukia's"Her voice and estatement surprised him, she had a childshi, feminine voice that was soft and strong at the same time. What she said surprised him too, was this little girl really Rukias's friend?

"How do I know that you truly is who you say?"He felt bad begin suspicious of a little girl that kind of reminded him of his younger sister, Yuzu, but he couldn't let his guard down.

"Ah Ichigo-san, don't talk like that to Yuki-sama"Surprisely it was Hanataro who said really surprised Ichigo, Hanataro was so quite that he never scolded him or anything."

"Wait,did you just say Yuki-sama,Hana?"Asked Ganjo since Ichigo was so surprised.

"Yes, I said, because she is the princess of Seireitei and she saved us!"Replied the brow haired medic.

"Wait...Seireitei has a princess and you saved us?"Ichigo asked wide-eyed.

"Well I'm not exactily a princess, it dosen't exist here, I'm just protect by the soutaichou"Yuki said blushing a little by begin called a princess"Well I helped you, but Renji-san thinks you won and asked you to save Rukia. But I wasn't the only thing that saved you."She said pointing to his side where lay a mask, a hollow mask."It was on your face when I got there, Kurosaki-san"

"Well are you going to help us to get to Rukia, aren't you, Yuki"He said trying to move the attention from the hollow mask to the girl he came to rescue, when he saw the child nod he said"So better we go, I'll take this mask with me, it saved my life and all."

"Ok so let's go to Senzaikyu, she must be there."Yuki said.

They got out of there and were heading to senzaikyu. When they were still going to the top of the tower, Ichigo spoke.

"I can see you want aswers, Kurosaki Ichigo."The snowy kid said.

"Yes!Like who are you!Why are you helping!"The boy said impatientily.

"Someone you shouldn't know yet."She reaplied calmly, she was waiting for this outburt. She knew Seireitei wasn't too nice on welcomes, it was a rather cold place, he must have been though hell. Ichigo seamed to calm down, but was still slight suspicious. He had a feealing that he could trust her.

"Ýuki, you're Rukia's friend, right?"Asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I am. Why are you asking Kurosaki-san?"The pale skined girl said.

"Well, that guy, Renji, is her frind too isn't it?"The strawberry implied.

"Yes, why?"Said the confused kid

"Well, he blamed me for stoling Rukia's powers, why don't you"The protector inquired, with his hair covering his eyes.

"Well...I talked to her before looking for you, Kurosaki-san and she told me all that happened, she looked so happy when she talked about you and I could see she cared about you and that you're a great person, so I decided to help you."Said the viotel eyed spirit."And Renji has a strange complex, Kurosaki-san, when something goes wrong he has to have someone to blame, firt was when Rukia was adopted in the Kuchiki clan, he blamed her new brother for that, and now he had to blame you because Rukia gave you her powers"

"Thanks,Yuki, and you can call me Ichigo'She said happily, it was oblious that she didin't have much frinds, and Ichigo reassured himself that he was going to change that.

Suddenly they felt a strong reiatsu, and Yuki knew who it was, and her guess was right when she saw who appeared behind, Ichigo.

"You have to stop doing that... Zaraki-taichou .

"But that way is no fun, Yuki."

Ichigo felt something on his sholder and looked to see a pink haired girl with a shinigami uninform.

"Hey,gaki, who are you'?"Ichigo asked.

"Me? I'm Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaichou of the 11th squad'."She said smiling.

'This little girl is a fukutaichou like Renji?'Ichigo though, but was brought out of his musings by Yuki's voice.

"Hello, Yachiru-chan!Ready to fight,Ichigo?"She said gaining a nod, she and Yachiru got out of fight was about to begin.

A/N; Well I was eating cookies while writing this so enjoy and review, bye, minna-san. AND REVIEW, update every thursday and frriday

Fukutaichou- Vice capitain

Taichou-capitain


	2. Senzakyuu

A/N: Hey, here is Mika-Chan and I would like to thank the reviews and say that Ichigo vs. Kenpachi fight is not going to make an appearance because is cannon, so I'm sorry but I'm going to jump to the part where Ichigo is waking up, I'm only writing that part because Yuki is there with Yoruichi. And now, since I forgot last chapter, the disclaimer with(takes out paper of hat): KENPACHI!

Kenpachi: Where the hell am I?

Me: In my fanfiction, so say the disclaimer and I will put you to fight a super strong opponent, ok?

Kenpachi: Hell Yeah, this brat doesn't own anything other than that other brat and the power to make me happy!

Me: With the fanfic…

The darkness

Ichigo was begin to get used to it, not that he wasn't before, but now it was showing up more and more often, he heard voices calling his name again, so he decided to open his eyes, he was felling sore, but it was ok, he had felt worse pain before.

"Oh, you're finally wake, Ichigo" Said the black cat, Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-san, what are you doing here, where are we?"Asked the strawberry.

"She helped me to bring you here, Ichigo, you're pretty heavy" Replied Yuki, who was at Ichigo's left side.

"Wait… a cat helped you?"The orange haired boy questioned.

"Well I went to my true form, want see?'The feline said getting a nod from him.

"Wait, Yoruichi-dono!"Screamed Yuki, but it was too late, smoke covered the cat and when it subsided you could see a woman with tanned skin, violet hair and yellow eyes, but one thing called the attention the most: she was naked.

"What the hell!"Screamed Ichigo, covering his eyes.

"Stop it, Yoruichi-dono!"Yelled Yuki.

"Oh, stop this, one day you will have a beautiful body like mine, Yuki-Chan." Said Yoruichi, taking clothes from the ground (Yuki had gave her those) and walked way to change.

"Yuki, did you know she was going to do **that**?"Asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I learned like you did."Yuki answered.

Flash back

_The battle between Ichigo and Kenpachi had just ended and Yachiru and Yuki were at the side of the guys._

"_Well, it's the first time I saw Kenny-Chan lose, I hope you make sure that Icchy don't die to fight Kenny-Chan again."Yachiru said and Yuki chuckled._

"_Ok, I will make sure he lives."The pale girl said._

"_Bye, Snowy-Chan."Yachiru beamed as she shunpo'ed from there with a fainted Kenpachi._

_At this a black cat came out of hidden and looked at Yuki and Ichigo._

"_You're a smart girl, Yuki-hime" Said the cat._

"_Thank you, Yoruichi-dono, but I'm not strong enough to carry Ichigo to a safe place" Said the black haired hime._

"_Don't worry I will help you."The yellow eyed feline said._

"_But how?"The eight _years_ old asked._

"_Like this" The cat, now woman said transforming_

"_What the hell?"The child screamed._

Flash back end

"I discovered like that…"Yuki said, finishing her tale.

"Why didn't you tell me before she did that?"

"You didn't give me a chance to speak"

"Wait…where did she get that clothes?'' He asked

The girl began to think and the said that she didn't know and Ichigo face palmed at that. Suddenly they felt a spiritual pressure coming from Senzaikyu, Yoruichi came back looking at their desperate faces and felt the reiatsu too.

"Hanataro and Ganju are there, I sent they there to help Rukia, we have to go there!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Baka, what do you think you can do in this condition?"Screamed the dark skinned woman. But Ichigo wasn't listening and picked up the object that Yoruichi used to take him and Yuki to a safe place and got out.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!"Exclaimed both girls.<p>

"You idiot" This time was only Yoruichi.

Ichigo got to Senzaikyu to see a badly bleeding Ganju, a nervous Rukia, a fearful Hanataro, a white haired captain (he guessed because of the haori) and a stoic Kuchiki Byakuya. He landed and went to see Hanataro, passing his nervous friend.

"Are you ok, Hanataro? I'm going to get things from here" Ichigo said turning to Rukia seeing her expression he spoke" What's with that face? I came here to save you! Make a happy face.

"I said and repeated that if you came for me I would never forgive you, bakamono" Rukia said with a sad face and teary eyes. Ichigo was paying more attention to the bated Ganju, so he said:

"Scream later...after I beat him."The orange haired Shinigami said.

"Ichigo..."Said Rukia

"What? Sice I came here I won't give up"He said

"But..."She began.

"Don't joke, I came here to save, it doesn't matter if you want to die, I will save you. From here your opinions will be ignored, idiot!"The strawberry exclaimed.

"What? The victime opinions are ignored? What kind of sloppy rescue is that?"Rukia said.

"Shut up, just sit on the grond and scream 'help me help me'" The boy said.

Hanataro was trying to calm the two down, unsucefully.

"I won't scream help me!'The girl said."You don't change,you never hear me"She said softy.

"Of course, you always care for me, now care for yourself this time"He said

"Ichigo..."

"Don't worry, I won't die I got stronger"

"Byakuya...Who is he"Asked Ukitake Juushiro.

"No one, he is just a Ryoka, I will end this and the problems will end."kuchiki Byakuya and Ichigo began to fight, their reiatsus making Rukia and Hanataro fight. Byakuya began to call for his shikai when Yoruichi came and warped a bandege on his zanpackto, Senbonzakura. With Yuki coming behind, by the door.

"'She is..."Began Ukitake

"You..."Byakuya began too.

"Good to see you again, Byakuya-bo."Said Yoruichi.

"Everyone though you was dead, I don't see you for 100 years"Byakuya said.

"Ichigo, you can't win aganst him, let's go"Said Yoruichi. Making Ichigo fanint, before he could protest.

"I won't let you go."Said Byakuya.

"When did you lear to be so arrogant, Byakuya-bo. You could never win aganst me in Onigito."Said the cat-like woman

"So, lets try again."Byakuya said as he and Yoruichi used Shunpo, Yoruichi passed by him, but he appeared in front of her and said that she won't win using this level of Shunpo, but Yoruichi was faster and surpassed him saying that he won't win using this level of Shunpo and got to the roof.

"Three days, three days and I **will** make him stronger than you, you won't fight him until there,but if you want follow me, but Shyushin Yoruichi won't be caught."She said getting out of there.

A/N: Hey, guys I will update every thursday and friday, ok? But please review and Yuki will give you a hug! Mika-Chan out!


	3. Execution's morning

A/N: Hello, guys, here is Mika-Chan and here is the chapter where you will see how Yuki and Rukia know each other, Ichigo's training, why Yuki didn't help them on Senzaikyu and maybe a little, really little of Yuki's past that make part of the twist in the Hueco Mundo saga. Now the disclaimer with (take name out of hat, pout and says in an annoying voice) Inoue Orihime:

Orihime: Where am I? Who are you?

Me (annoyed): My name is Kuromori Mika and you need to tell everyone that I don't own Bleach, Ichigo or Rukia, but I own Yuki.

Orihime: Ok, Kuromori-san doesn't own me, Kurosaki-k… (Get hits on the head) what was that for, Kuromori-san?

Me: I hate when you say Kurosaki-kun, say Kurosaki-san.

Orihime: But…

Me (evil glare): Yes?

Orihime (very afraid of crazed author): Kuromori-san doesn't own me, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san or bleach, but she owns Yuki-c… (Fells killing intent), I mean Yuki-san. Can I go now?

Me: Yes, you can.

Orihime: (dashes out of my place)

Me: Sorry, Orihime fans shouldn't see (read?) that, but now, with the story…

* * *

><p>Deception<p>

This is what you could think if your plan failed, but Yuki wasn't sad, she knew that Ichigo couldn't save Rukia like that, but she was a bit sad and that's why she made a point in visiting Rukia in Senzaikyu, alone.

"Hey…"Yuki said when she entered the tower.

"Yuki-sama, what are you doing here?"Rukia asked, rather surprised to see her.

"I'm visiting my maternal figure, Okaa-san."The younger one said. Rukia couldn't help but smile a little. Sometime after they meet, she had taken a like in calling her mother, since her real one was dead and Yuki and Rukia really liked each other and their bond is incredible. But then, Rukia remember where she was.

"I'm the last person to be maternal figures to you, Yuki-sama" Rukia said sadly.

"Okaa-san, you already told me why you gave Ichigo his powers and I told Ichigo that I would help him "The girl said.

"Wait… you said your helping Ichigo?"She Soul Reaper asked.

"Yes he appeared to really want to save you, I like the way he do this, maybe I will start calling hi m Oto-san?"The snowy child said, winking at the prisoner as she did. Rukia blushed but then said.

"Arigato" She said softy.

"For what?"She asked confused

"For believing and staying with me, when everyone else gave me their backs"

"I will always stay with you, if you stay with me."Yuki said smiling."Sorry, mom, but I have to go."

Rukia smiled "Ok, bye, Yuki" Rukia said giving her "baby daughter" a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Yuki got home (that was in the first division quarters) and the guards began to ask where she was.<p>

"I was just visiting the prisoner" She said matter of fact.

"But, Yuki-sama, you shouldn't visit…"A guard began to say but stopped when he felt the leaking killing intent from the girl.

"You don't have the right to tell me who I go see "She said entering her room. The room had simple the walls were plain white, there was a futon with lavender blankets and a purple pillow, a white wardrobe and grey closet door, there was also a place with two large pillows. One was blue-green and the other was soft pink, both have the letter **N **on them. And there was also a window. Suddenly a white cat with green eyes came and sat on Yuki's lap.

"How was your day?"The cat purred as Yuki asked that."Well tomorrow we will go see Ichigo, so we better sleep."The cat purred again and got to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yuki got up and dressed in a sky blue yutaka and put her ribbon on her hair with a ponytail, now you could see a heart shaped necklace that was half black and half white. She began to go to the place that she knew Yoruichi was hidden with Ichigo, she could fell their reiatsu, it was difficult to not to. When she got there she saw Ichigo trying to slash a man dressed in black, wearing glasses that had wavy brown hair. Then Yuki knew, he was training with his Zanpakutou spirit.<p>

"Aren't you going to join us, Yuki-hime?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Always so perceptive, Yoruichi-dono."The child said. When she got closer, Ichigo glared at her and asked:

"Why didn't you help us on Senzaikyu?"He asked.

"Because they can't know that I'm helping you, fool."Yuki scoffed, freaking Ichigo out a little. The way she said made her look like a freaking mini Rukia.

"Okay, I understand" Said the strawberry.

"So this is your Zanpakutou, Zangetsu, isn't it?"The "freaking mini Rukia" said/asked.

"Yes, it is" Ichigo said, as he tried to hit his Zanpakutou again.

"Why aren't you trying hard enough?"The princess said.

"I'm trying hard enough!"The orange haired Shinigami said angrily.

"No, you aren't, I saw you fight Zaraki Kenpachi and survive, so this should be nothing to you" The snowy kid snapped at him.

"…"This got the boy silent.

"That time you were giving your maximum, but this time you're not. Do you want to save Rukia?"The pale girl said.

"Of course I want."Said Ichigo.

"I didn't hear you, try again!"Said Yuki.

"Of course I want!"

"I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"OF COURSE I WANT, GODDAMN IT!"Ichigo screamed as he tried to hit Zangetsu with more determination.

'This girl…is something else' Yoruichi and Zangetsu though at the same time.

Yuki remembered something as she looked at Ichigo's eyes, something she forced herself to forget.

Flash Back

_Five years old Yuki was in front of a bed looking at a man that appeared to be 35 years old, he was oblivious sick and was looking at the little crying girl with sad eyes._

"_Oto-Chan, why do you have to go?"_

"_Because I have to see your mother, brothers and sisters, Yuki-Chan."_

"_Oto-Chan…"_

"_Yuki, before I go, I have something to tell you."Her father said, grabbing her chin and making her violet orbs meet his sad brown ones."Look, when you have someone that you want to protect, never let them go. Because of a mistake I let your mother die and I regret it every day and because I love her very much, but I'm still happy because I protected you, my snowy princess. Goodbye my daughter, my life, my Yuki."That was the last thing he said before his body lost movement and his eyes lost their life._

Flash Back End

"Yuki-sama, what are you doing here?"She heard a_ voice say and turned around to see _Renji. After they explained everything and Renji explained his part (because I'm too lazy to Wright) and got to train. The exucution is in three days and Ichigo and Renji promissed to Yuki that they** are going to save Rukia **

A/N: Hey, here is Mika-Chan(minus to you, Orihime) and tomorrow I will post a REALLY long chapter so wait, enjoy and, of course review. Next chapter two important characters are introduced to you


	4. Start of a problem

A\N: Hey, here is Mika-chan, but this time I don't have cookies, you aren't even reviewing (is that a word?) and I`m starting to cry even more than Inoue (see what you did to me?), even review anonymous that I will apreciate. And say: do you want the bout arc or not, I was not planing on do this arc, but if you want it will be funny and will have good bonding. Oh and what pairings woul you like, it is not like I have all the pairings in my mind so tell me what you think. And now, with you (takes paper out of lucky cookie, ok maybe I have cookies): Ishida Uryuu.

Ishida: Who the hell are you? Are you a shinigami?

Me: No... call me Kuromori-dono and do the disclaimer.

Ishida: Ok, Kuromori-dono don't own me, Inoue-san, Kurosaki, Sado or Kuchikii-san, nor she owns Bleach, but she owns Yuki-san.

Me: You're a lot easier than Inoue or everyone else for a matter of fact.

Ishida (desesperate): Inoue-san is here?

Me: No, she is gone, for that side(points to right side)

Ishida(dashes out of the place)

Me:That Ishida is a love dove, that Quincy! Well...with the story:

Nothing

That was all that Kuchiki Rukia on the bridge on the Senzakyuu tower going for the Soukyoku, where she was to be executed.

Esewhere two no name( at least for me) were fighting beacause one drunke too much and beacause the other was telling hm this. And them the other said to him to take out his sword and fight, while the other made a horrible joke about his cleaning duty and fighting ad blah blah blah... When suddely they had the"honor" to witness the captain, Zaraki Kenpachi pass the street they were cleaning, but this time he had not only Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaichou of his squad, but Inoue Orihime, the only famele Ryoka on his back. Behind him came Yumicha Ayesawa and Ikkaku Madarame, with Ikkaku saying that they were lazy and Yumicha saying that if they let something dirty, they would die. And Aramaki of the eleventh squad saying that is better they work.

"Why is Aramaki running with the captain"Asked one of the shinigami.

"Wait...I think I saw two persons on the captain`s back."The other said

With Kenpachi...

"So?Where do we go now, woman?"The captain asked Orihime.

"Ano...probraly..."The big breastead girl said.

"To that side..."Yachiru said, hurting Orihime`s head.

"Yachiru-chan, why did you do that?"The orange-shi haired girl asked.

"Ken-chan thinks we go to that side too"The pink haired girl said.

"Better yet, let Orihime-chan decide."Said Ikkaku."The fukutaichou has a horrible sense of direction"  
>"Urusai, baldy"Said the liutenante.<p>

"I will kill her..."Murmurated Ikkaku

"Hey, calm down"Said Yumicha"You wsn´t too kind with your words either."

"What a pain"Said Zaraki"I will decide where to go myself."

"Ya!Go Ken-chan"Screamed Yachiru.

Elsewhere Ishida was on a cell, seeing a butterfly passing though the window.

"Oh, a shhiro chou, she is so kawai"The Quincy said"Is it spring here?"  
>"Talking to a butterfly, you`re going crazy"Said Ganju"If you want you can go after it, Uryuu"<p>

"Do you think I am an idiot?I won`t go after a don`t call me for my first name, we are not **that** much of friends."

"I don´t think we are friens either"

"So stop calling me by my first name, and stop bugging me."

"Bug someone is what the Shiba`s do, if you don´t like it, go away."

"Are you two hearing screaming?"Asked the previliosy silence Sado Yatsusora.

"Now that you said it..."spoke Ganju.

"It lookes like it`s coming here..."Said Ishida.

Suddely something made a hole on the roof(making Ganju panick), when the smoke cleared they saw Zaraki Kenpachi stading in front of them.

"Ahhh ZARAKI KENPACHI, eleventh squad`s captain!"Screamed Ganju as he finally noticed who is behind him and screams:

"Ahhh, is they guy with girly hair!"

"Do I know you?It is that I forget ugly peaple"Said Yumicha.

Elsewhere Kuchiki Byakuya was looking at a special photo when someone comes and bows.

"Byakuya-same, it`s time, you need to go to the Soukyoku."

"I understood."Byakuya he closes the place where he has that precious imge, he looks at it one more time, The photo was of a young woman that looked a lot like Rukia, she wa wearing a white kimono and a pink coat.

"I will get going... Hisana"

* * *

><p>Yuki was in her room when Yamamoto Genryuusai, soutaichou and her grandfather figure entered her room.<p>

"Yuki-chan"He said bearing a rere smile.

"Yama-jii"Yuki beamed as she saw the man. He was the only pernson who knew of Yuki's rather...complicate situation. And even im didn't know evrything, not even half...

Yamamoto suddely turned serious as always"You know that we need to go to the Soukyoku."

Yuki's face suddely dropped and she said"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaichou."

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the Soukyoku hill when the captain of the sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya came looking like always.<p>

"Nii-sama"Rukia whispered as she looked down in shame, of course he would come to see her die, he didn't care for her, so he wouldn't feel any pain at all, and the worst is that he doesn't looked affected at all.

'How dare he...How dare come here looking so calm since his wife's sister is going to die'Yuki though glaring the hell out out of the man. And yes, Yuki knew a lot be it personal or militar about so much peaple, things that even Yamamoto and the 46 central would kill to know, every single thing about every captain too, even Aizen Sousoke and how he faked his own deth and much more, much more...

"Kuchiki Rukia, you're to be executed, say your last wish"Yamamoto said stoiclly ans Yuki scowled discretally and remember that she used to call him Yama-jii, but if things don't go like she has planed, everything is going to be hell from know on.

"Yes, I would like for you to set the Ryokas free."

'Then it shaw be done"Said the old began the the hand seals to start the execution

The fire bird began to go to Rukia, when it was stopped by Ichigo Kurosaki himself after ichiruki talk , the bird was held back and sealed away, making Yuki smirk a IchiRuki smirk(a smirk like Ichigo's, but at the said time like Rukia's).

'Perfect, Ichigo, right on time, your orange haired idiot.'though Yuki. The fun is going to start now.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Ishida, Sado, Inoue and Aramaki were aproching the Soukyoku hill when they heared a...purr?ON a branch of a tree was a back, pink-tipped, with pink pawns and pink-eyed kitten.<p>

"A cat...?"murmurated Ishida.

"So cute."As Inoue said this the kitten got out of the branch and began to rub itself on Sado.

"This Yuki-sama's cat, Nialla."Said Aramaki.

"Oh, for a Shinigama's cat, she is really beatiful."Ishida got near the cat, and suddely the paceful animal jumped on his face and beagan to cut his face with her sharp little pawns.

"Ishida-kun!"Inoue said as she tried to get the cat away from Ishida, but her plan backfired on her as the Nialla began to attack her. The kit only calmed down when Sado took her and put her on his shoulders where she began to snuggle. Nialla smiled when they felt Ichigo going Bankai, it was going to star soon...

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya Toshiro was confused and really pissed off, first Aizen wasn't dead, that was what made him really confused and two Aizen stabbed his childhood frind and his own fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo and now here was Unonohana-taichou helping Hinamori, this made him realived. Suddely he heared a purr and when he turned aroud he was realived and confused, he saw Yuki-sama's white cat. He was realived beacause it was't more problem and confudsed beacause...How did this cat entered here?He got to the cat's side and began to pet her head.<p>

"How did you get here... Nelliel?"

* * *

><p>Yuki was really happy. The plan was going how she wanted, she knew what was going to happen, so now that she was running with Renji and Rukia she knew what was coming and wasn't going to be intimidated. She chunckled mentally as she remenbered what happend on the Soukyoku hill and how everyone was surprised.<p>

Flash Back

_It was priceless, really. Ichigo throwed Rukia at Renji and now three fukutaichous were flying at them, only to et a beat from Ichigo._

_"This is getting bored so I will get going."Yuki said as she did the unthinkable(to everyone save Yamamoto), she flash stepped to Renji's side._

_"What are you looking at?"Yuki said."We need to go, now"She told Renji and he only nodded and folowed her, she was surprisely fast. Yuki smirked as she heared Ichigo's and Byakuya's swords meeting, ineed perfed!_

_ Flash Back End._

* * *

><p>A\N:Hey, here is Mika-chan and this is the longest chapter I ever made so keep reading, please review and I need a beta reader(pouting)please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Our thoughs

A\N: Hey guys, here is Mika Akeri and I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday, but I promise tommorow I will pots two long chapters. And for the fans of "For a better future", I will repost the story soon, but revised and with two chapters a t the same time. SO, don't complain, I just stared school and got hurt(It's natural to me), with you*cough* Kurosaki Yuzu:

Me; Oh, you're so cute, Yuzu-san!

Yuzu*nervous*:Thank you, err, what's you name?

Me: My name is Mika Akeri, but call me Mika-chan and do the discleimer.

Yuzu: Mika-chan doesn't own Bleach, just Yuki-chan.

Me*beams*: Perfect, Yuzu-san, noe with the story...

Victorious

That's what Yuki felt, of couse it was a long way until Aizen was **really** down, but everything was so perfect at the moment that she felt like she coud beam (if the moment wasn't so serious), she smirked again when she felt Ichigo's reiatsu going Bankai. Rukia was really paying attention to only two things: Ichigo's spiritual power and her thoughs.

Why, that was all that Rukia could think, why would Ichigo give up his normal life, time, blood or even his life to save her. She knew the boy had an insanely amount of power will and would do anything to save someone, but this was just too much. She also couldn't understend her feelings for the human boy. She liked to be protected by him, even if she never said it out aloud, she liked. She had to admit though, she didn't fell as happy and secure whan she was in Renji's arms as she was in Ichigo's, she was also afraid for him, he was fighting her brother, she knew he was strong and had faith on him, but he is **not** invencible, he is still human and everyone has a weakeness.

Yuki saw the worried look on Rukia's face and smiled softy, yes she would change their future for better, For better...

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Toshiro was with Hinamori in her room, she was in coma, this is what Unohona-taichou said, he was still trying to absorve everything, Aizen was a bad guy, all they knew about him was wrong, he isn't dead and he have everyone right where he wants, he felt frusted. He couldn't save Hinamori, hiis childhood frind, his sister. He heared a purr from Nelliel. H e had forgotten that the cat was there.<p>

It was strange to him too. Yuki-sama's two beautiful cats, completaly the contrary from each other. Nialla was a shy, but sweet and gentle cat (but if she didn't like you... well say goodbye to your eyes), she was black with pink eyes, pink tipped tail and pink pawns and it was the fur's natural color. Nelliel was harsh, violent but caring and comforting, she was pure snow white with green-blue eyes. There was something about their names their that bought some kind of Deja Vu on him, the only thing he could remember was a gentle but strong voice saying " You have to tell her! She is hurting too!" and a blur of green-blue. That was just when he was thinking of the name Nelliel, when he was thinking of Nialla, he remembered this "She is right, when you found love you have to grasp it with you owns hands and never let can't care about rules, beacause love doesn't have any, Hitsugaya-taichou", that voice was oblivious of a sweet child, the only thing he could remember was a blur of black and pink. Ok, the second one is directed to him and, since the first one is about the topic "Love", he assumed that it was for him too. He blushed at the though of falling in love with someone, he isn't interested in someone right now, no one in Seireitei was good enough (not in the arrogant way, of course, Shiro-chan is too sweet for these). But the child said something nbout rules, had he fell in love with someone he shouldn't?

Had he fell in love with a human?

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughs. Of course he wouldn't fall in love with a human, he wouldn't go to the living world was just his his imagination, nothing more. But it didn't help his doubles.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Inoue was worried, Kurosaki-kun was fighting Kuchiki-san's brother and their reiatsu is incredible. But she couldn't help but think of the cat that was on Sado-kun's shoulder, Nialla. The very first time she heared that name something clicked inside of her, the name, those pink eyes, the way she nearly ruined Ishida-kun's face. This cat wasn't a normal animal (more than a normal animal, less than Yoruichi-san). She could remember something when she heared "Nialla": "He, he, he*nervous laugh*, no thanks, I already ate, Orihime-san" And a bright flash of light pink eyes. When she heared the second name, Nelliel, she heared "Wait, Nel-ch... I mean Nell-san, Kurosaki-kun can't breath" this time, it was herself and she saw a flash of orange and green-blue. What does that mean? Inoue is smarter than peaple give her credit about, she is really observant too (more with Kurosaki-kun) and there was something that she couldn't put her finger on. But she souldn't be thinking about Yuki-san's cats now, she need to hurry up to heal Kurosaki-kun. Finally they got there.<p>

* * *

><p>On the Soukyoku hill, Ichigo was happy, he just beated the hell out of Byakuya, Rukia's stoic and annoying older brother. He knew he used all his strengh to win, so anytime he might colapse. But what does that matter? Rukia is safe, his friends are coming and he was very happy. Well, until he fell face fist on the ground, since Inoue couldn't get him.<p>

But, of course since he is Kurosaki Ichigo, his happiness was short lived when something appeared before them and tlod that a traitor captain was let loose, than he felt Rukia's and Renji's reiatsu on they Soukyoku hill, plus two stranges, but powerfu reiatsus.

'Oh shit!' He though.

* * *

><p>On the Soukyoku, Yuki was barely containing her exitament, Aizen was a fool and didn't suspect anything, she was sure about that. All he need to do was get the "Hogyoku" out of Rukia and he would make his own grave. Ohh, revenge is sweet, she knew thaat Nell and Nia would love to be here to see the bastard's face when he make a fool of himself, but they woul to wait, they woul see his face when he was oficially down, ohh they would see.<p>

And they woul help her to get revenge on the person who ruined their future.

Isn't revenge sweet?

* * *

><p>A\N: Sorry for the shortness but anytime soon I will doble post, okay? And review and wait for the revised version for 'For a better future'. Bye.<p> 


End file.
